


Cry baby

by Yulaty



Series: One of Those Nights [5]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alpha!Seongwu, Jealousy, M/M, Omega!Daniel, Smut
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 17:39:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11235945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: "หวงนะครับ หวงมาก ๆ เลยนะครับพี่ซองอู”





	Cry baby

**หวง**  
เหมือนว่าคำนั้นจะกลายเป็นคำเดียวที่คังแดเนียลรู้จัก เพราะเจ้าตัวพูดมันซ้ำ ๆ แทบไม่หยุดปากขณะที่ก้มลงซุกคอ สูดดมกลิ่นของคุณสลับกับรุกเร้าโลมเลีย บ้างใช้ฟันขูดครากสร้างรอยแผล

คุณเงยหน้าขึ้นเมื่อเขากระตุกสายโช้คเกอร์ที่คุณสวมอยู่ แล้วเงยหน้าขึ้นมามองใกล้จนปลายจมูกแทบแตะกัน

“หวงนะครับ หวงมาก ๆ เลยนะครับพี่ซองอู”  
พูดไปพลาง ก็ขยับเอว ขย่มตักคุณไปพลาง

“เป็นอัลฟ่าแล้วจะทำตัวแบบนี้ก็ได้เหรอ มีผมแล้ว มีผมอยู่ทั้งคนนะ _แย่_ ผมโกรธนะ หวงมากเลย รู้ไหม หวง คนอื่นแทบกระโจนใส่พี่แล้ว”

คุณเกือบจะตอบ ว่าคนเดียวที่คุณจะปล่อยให้กระโจนใส่โดยไม่โต้ตอบขัดขืนคือเขา แต่ก็ไม่ได้พูด

คุณเกือบจะบอก ว่าครั้งก่อนที่เขาแสดงแล้วใส่เสื้อซีทรูเหมือนกับที่คุณสวมอยู่ตอนนี้ คุณก็นึกอยากจะกระโจนใส่เขา ปล่อยตัวเองให้เสียสติแล้วสั่งสอนเขาให้เข็ดหลาบ แต่ก็ไม่ได้พูด

ใบหน้าของเขางอเง้า ดวงตาฉ่ำน้ำ ดูใกล้ร้องไห้เต็มที ดูน่ารักน่าเอ็นดู  
เห็นแล้วอยากแกล้งให้งอแงกว่านี้อีก

คุณเอื้อมมือไปที่หลังคอของเขา ป้อนจูบ เป็นจูบที่รุงรัง เต็มไปด้วยการกระทบกระทั่งของฟันและลิ้น มือของคุณวางทาบแผ่นอกเรียบ ปลายนิ้วหัวแม่มือบนคลึงรอบยอดอกผ่านผ้าผิวสากที่แดเนียลสวม

กลิ่นหวาน ๆ จากตัวแดเนียลยิ่งแรงขึ้น ข้นขึ้น เข้มเหมือนกลิ่นมัสก์เมื่อเขาถูกคุณกระตุ้นในพื้นที่ไวสัมผัส

ร่างเขายิ่งเร่งผลิตของเหลวออกมาให้ใช้หล่อลื่นมากขึ้นจนทำให้เสียงผิวเนื้อกระทบกันฟังลามกอนาจารขึ้นเป็นเท่าตัว

แดเนียลจับไหล่ของคุณแน่น ใบหน้าเชิดขึ้น ดวงตาปิดแน่น เอวของเขาขยับเร็วขึ้น กดตัวลงหนักขึ้นอีกเมื่อใกล้ถึงฝั่งฝัน คุณประคองตัวเขาไว้ ก้มลงให้หน้าผากชิดอก คุณได้ยินเสียงหัวใจของเขา ได้ยินเสียงหัวใจของตัวเอง ได้ยินมันเต้นเป็นจังหวะเดียวกัน

คำไร้ความหมายสั้น ๆ หลุดออกมาจากริมฝีปากเมื่อคุณปลดปล่อยข้างในตัวเขา  
ตามต่อติดมาด้วยเสียงหอบเหนื่อยของเราทั้งคู่ดังผสานแทบเป็นเสียงเดียว

คุณนึกอยากจะทำให้โอเมก้าจอมเอาแต่ใจของคุณหวงอีกบ่อย ๆ  
ก็น่ารักขนาดนี้ ให้มันเกิดขึ้นแค่ครั้งเดียวไม่ได้หรอก

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> hashtag : #องเนียลไนท์  
> A/N : นีเอลออนท็อปคือนิพพานของผม


End file.
